Finding Love
by foreverforks
Summary: Betrayed, Harry resolves to start over in America. After being betrayed by the Weasleys and with those who care about him dead, he feels unloved and unimportant. Will he find love in Forks? AU
1. Starting Over

**AN: Hey! This is probably the craziest thing I've ever done. Craziest plot and everything. I do hope you enjoy reading this. I promised to myself that I'd finish this story this summer which means I've got until June!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Finding Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Starting Over**

"I'm getting sick of the way I'm being treated here!"

"Oh. So just because you're the boy-who-lived-who-killed-Voldemort now, you can't deal with being shown how we really feel? You're the only one who can do that? Huh?" Ron muttered mockingly to the underfed, messy-haired boy sprawled on the floor. He made a move to kick Harry but Harry got hold of his wand and quickly cast a shield around him.

"Petrificus totalus!" Harry yelled right after he cast the shield charm.

"What the hell?" Ron bellowed as his eyes widened. There was then a thump and a string of curses heard.

"If this is what you really feel about you _bestfriend_ then you won't be seeing him for the rest of your life," Harry said angrily before disapparating on the spot.

_So much for peace and happiness.

* * *

_

"Fantastic. Just bloody fantastic."

Harry had apparated to his flat. He bought it right after the War but he never used it. He was always at the Burrow. When Ron told him that buying a flat was nonsense and that he should stay at the Burrow—well, Ron didn't say nonsense… he actually said a curse word that's better off unsaid—anyway, when Ron had said that, Harry thought that Ron would finally tell hem what he'd been wanting to hear since sixth year—that Ron loved him. But _no_—he had his hopes up too high. When Ron and Harry flooed to the Burrow, Ron immediately shot Harry a full-body bind spell and sneered at him. Then, he insulted Harry and took his wan before he beat him up—surprisingly, Muggle way.

Harry still couldn't forget Ron's harsh words that day…

_You're nothing but rubbish. The only reason my family associated ourselves with you is because of the fame and money you had. We would've cut it short and tricked you earlier but Dumbledore was still alive then. Then, we had to keep up our appearances when that old codger finally died—so that you'd keep trusting us and so that Voldemort won't think of recruiting us. Well, now we—I can do whatever I like. I could kill you off and no one would care. Not one person, Potter. All the other wizards and witches tolerate you because you're the one who saved us. Well I'm not going to take that crap. No one would notice if I killed you—or made you my slave. The Mudblood's gone and so are Longbottom and his loony girlfriend. Oh, and you think I didn't notice how attracted to me you are? Especially in sixth year—when I was shagging lavender in our dorms. I saw you glaring at our direction. At first, I thought you fancied Lavender—but after a few days of seeing how you acted… I figured it out. Half-blood and a fag, huh? That's why no one bloody cares about you, Potter._

Harry shivered at the thought of Ron.

_I don't think I'll be able to handle it here in London—with the Weasleys around…, _Harry realized. He quickly charmed his possessions to pack themselves. Then, he phoned the airport to get tickets for the earliest flight to America. Why America? Well… All the other continents seem too close to Europe. Too close to Britain. Too close to Ron.

Harry shook his head as if doing so could solve his problems. Then, he looked at himself in the mirror.

_Am I _that _ugly that only two people have taken interest in me in my whole life?, _Harry thought sadly as he stared at his heart-shaped face. It was framed by his ever-messy jet-black hair. Harry had let it grow since the summer after fifth year. It was longer but still messy. He had grown it in memory of Sirius. Harry's wonderful green eyes were still the same. Harry had a straight nose that once supported his round shaped glasses. He had Madam Pomfrey fix his eyes as soon as the War ended. His lips were pink and Ginny had described them as kissable when she stilled lived.

Ginny was one of the girls who like Harry genuinely. At first, she agreed with the other Weasleys—she, too, was disgusted with Harry—but when she really met and got to know the real Harry, she fell in love with him. The only problem was that Harry only saw her as a sister. Moreover, he liked Ron—something he now regrets.

Hermione was the other girl who liked Harry but it was short-lived. She quickly realized that things were better if she and Harry just had a brother-sister relationship. She made a great sister,

The others—Cho Chang, Romilda Vane—they all just wanted Harry for his fame.

_Just like the Weasleys, _Harry realized. Harry winced. He didn't want to think about them anymore. So he promptly picked up his trunk and apparated to the airport.

_Maybe in America, I'll find someone who will truly love me for who I am.

* * *

_

Harry woke up as the pilot announcing the landing in a few minutes. The earliest flight to America turned out to be heading for Seattle. It was quite lucky for Harry since he knew a town near there where Remus' friends lived. It was called Forks. Remus' friends were shapeshifters who, at one point of Remus' life, helped him through his transformations. Harry was acquainted with them during the War and they were kind enough to offer Harry a place to stay when he phoned them to say he'll be arriving. Harry politely declined the offer. He wanted to be independent. He did however tell them that he'd approach them if he needed anything. Declining the offer of the Quileutes meant that Harry had no house to go to. Thus, when he got off the plane, he immediately got to an estate company to look for a decent home.

The woman who showed Harry the different houses he could buy was very kind, though there was something about her that Harry couldn't place. Her name's Esme Cullen.

"I think this should be perfect for you. It's simple yet exquisite. What do you think?" she said softly as she looked at a picture of a grey and white two-storey house located in the woods. It _was_ quite beautiful. It would be perfect for Harry since it was far from other people. The nearest neighbor would be miles away. No on would pester about his past or wonder about the magic he does. Esme knew just what Harry liked. Harry grinned.

"I'll take it."


	2. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

**First Day of School**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm clock's beeps marking the start of a Monday morning—Harry's first day of school. Harry enrolled himself at Forks High School because he wanted to be sure of having the requirements for a decent Muggle job in case he really couldn't handle going back to the British Wizarding World. Harry knew that with the money he inherited from his parents and Sirius, and what the Lovegoods and Longbottoms gave him, he'd be able to get a hundred years old and he'd still have lots of money in his bank account—he just wanted to be really independent. He didn't want to rely on his parents' money his whole life.

Harry got up and went over to his closet to get some clothes. Then, he entered the bathroom for a quick shower. When Esme brought Harry to this house, she told him that she designed it herself. At first, Harry was just slightly appreciative since it must be nerve-racking to have something you did or made be judged by others but when Harry saw the actual house and its interior, he was just _so_ amazed by Esme's work. He profusely thanked her after that.

Harry learned that day that Esme was married to a doctor named Carlisle Cullen. They have five kids who, according to her, are all adopted. All of them attend Forks High School. Three of them—Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett—are seniors. On the other hand, Alice and Edward are juniors—just like Harry.

_I just hope they're as nice as their mother, _Harry thought, a grimace evident on his face.

* * *

Harry groaned as he arrived at Forks High in his black and red Bugatti Veyron. _So_ many people were staring at him—or rather, his car. He should've known that buying his dream car would be… conspicuous.

Sporting a grimace, Harry parked outside the Main Office to get his schedule. When he got his schedule—the woman who accommodated him was quite annoying because she kept staring at him—Harry looked for a more appropriate parking space in the school's actual parking lot.

The only free space was next to a silver Volvo so Harry parked there. He noticed that there were only a few people left and realized with a jolt that he was going to be late if he didn't run to Building 3 right now. He had History for first period and he didn't want the teacher and his classmates' first impression of him to be unpunctual and irresponsible.

When Harry arrived, he saw that the teacher already started the orientation. Harry made sure that he looked presentable before he opened the door to his personal hell.

"Late on you first day, Mr. Potter?" the teacher asked with an eyebrow raise. The teacher had clean-cut brown hair with a receding hairline. He looked middle-aged and had this Snape-ish aura around him. He might as well have taken points off Gryffindor.

"Sorry, sir," Harry muttered half-heartedly while handing the slip to the teacher.

"That's Mr. Payne to you," the teacher said with a glare. "Go and sit next to Ms. Cullen."

Harry looked questioningly at Mr. Payne and said, "May I ask where Ms. Cullen sits?"

Mr. Payne rolled his eyes.

"Must I tell you _everything_?" he said quite dramatically before pointing to a grinning pixie-like girl sitting at the back.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, though he didn't really mean it. He just decided that he didn't like this teacher.

"Hello! You must be Harry. My name is Alice," the pixie-like girls said when Harry had settled down on his seat. Harry smiled.

"Alice Cullen, huh? I've met your mum," Harry said.

"Yeah, she told us about you—said that you were a sweet little boy," Alice said in a tone that screamed teasing,

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Cullen! Stop your gossiping and pay attention!" they suddenly heard from Mr. Payne.

"Yes, Mr. Payne!" they chorused. Alice grinned at Harry ad he couldn't help but grin too.

_I think I'm going to like Forks after all,_ Harry thought.

* * *

"What's you next class?" Alice said as the bell rang.

"Gym," Harry said after consulting his timetable.

"Oh, well. I have Literature next," Alice said, disappointed.

"That's okay… I'll just see you later," Harry said with a grin.

"Okay…" Alice said, pouting. Harry started to walk away when he heard Alice speak.

"Oh, and do have lunch with us," Alice said, golden eyes hopeful.

"Fine," Harry said with mock reluctance.

"Yey! See you!" Alice squealed as she hugged Harry. As Alice walked away, Harry couldn't help but shake his head at his new friend's antics.

Harry started to walk to his next class when he heard a voice from behind him call.

"Harry! Wait up!"

Harry stopped and turned around, curious as to whom it was. He didn't recognize the voice. It turned out to be a girl with wild curly hair. For a moment, Harry was reminded of Hermione but as soon as he got a closer look at what she was wearing—a V-neck blouse with a _large_ cleavage and a mini skirt—and heard her talk… Well…Do they even allow her at school?

"You're, like, Harry Potter, right?" the girl said with a high—annoying—voice.

"Uhh… Yes, I a—"

"Like—Oh my God! My name's Jessica and I just, like love your hunky accent. Like—gosh! You are—"

"Excuse me, but I have class," Harry interrupted coldly before walking out. He glared at the air as he walked, thinking about that girl—Jessica. Just a few words out of her—a few senseless words that could only be understood if you took out some words to slim down what she said—Harry has already decided he didn't like her. What's with all the 'like' anyway? It just makes her sound so stupid. She could've just said 'Hey! I'm Jessica! I like your accent.'

Harry shook his head and reasoned with himself. He knew he had no right to judge the girl. She could've been just really nervous. Yes, maybe that was it… But Harry knew that he could tolerate Jessica's behavior but he'd never be able to genuinely like a girl like her—she just annoyed him too much!

Harry thought back to Jessica's reaction when he walked out. She seemed really hurt and surprised. Judging from that—and what she was wearing—Harry could tell that she was actually popular in here and if her friends, groupies, boyfriends, and drones act the same way as she does—

_Then, I'd be better off with Alice and her siblings—at least I actually like them,_ Harry thought. Harry was almost at his next class and he's late—again.

"I'm sorry for being late, sir, but I got held up," Harry said as soon as he opened the door to the gym.

"It's only your first day and you're already on my bad side…"

Harry zoned out on the rest of the teacher's sermon—nodding and speaking on the appropriate times. When the teacher was done, Harry was told to sit out to watch his classmates play some first day dodge ball.

As Harry watched his classmates play, he sighed. He was _not_ having a good day.


	3. Lunch with the Cullens

**AN: Hey! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and put the story or me on alert. Thanks for the support. I hope you like this chapter! I'm quit excited. I have to warn you about some Bella-bashing, though. Oh, and I did my best to make Harry's experience at Forks High to be different from Bella's. No 'meeting Edward in Biology class'. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Though I would love to own Harry Potter. :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Lunch with the Cullens**

Harry was frowning as he walked to the cafeteria. Gym was pretty boring—in terms of actually learning something or having fun. Harry was made to watch dodgeball. He thought that it was a stupid and pointless game—unlike Quidditch. Then, he remembered—all that happened, all of _them_. It was torture. He was sort of thankful at the sound of the bell ringing. The other subjects Harry had after were—okay. Quite fine. Better than the first two classes he had, at least.

When Harry arrived at the cafeteria, he immediately spotted Alice seated with four more people. Alice grinned at him and beckoned him to come over. As he did, he observed her companions. Three of the four were boys while the fourth, who was grimacing, was obviously Rosalie. Rosalie looked like a _model_—with her flowing blonde hair and luscious red lips. The boy next to her—man was more like it—was probably Emmett, her boyfriend. He was big and burly with curly black hair. The boy next to Alice—Jasper, Harry guessed, who was Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin—had blonde hair and, like Rosalie, looked like a model—a movie star, maybe. He had a pained expression on his face. Last—through elimination—was Edward. He had a curious look pasted on his face. He had bronze hair that was messed up to make him look like he just got out of bed—and Harry thought he was charming and—well, _hot_. He had a perfectly sculpted face—high cheekbones, lovely pink lips—he looked like a God. He was gorgeous.

Harry ripped his eyes off Edward. He shouldn't even be thinking this way about a person—but a person who was just _perfect_? He needed to straighten himself out. He wanted love—not infatuation or rejection.

"Hey, Alice," he said when he reached their table. Harry noticed that a lot of people were staring. He shrugged it off—he was used to this kind of treatment.

"Harry! I knew you were a man of your words," Alice squealed. She stuck her tongue out to who Harry assumed was Edward. Edward, in response, rolled his eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow, curious about how they were acting. The big, burly one—Emmett, noticed and spoke.

"Don't mind them. I'm—"

"Let me guess. Emmett?"

"How'd you know?" Emmett asked, apparently surprised that he _could_ figure out a simple thing like that.

"He probably just heard from those idiots," Rosalie muttered, tone bored. Harry huffed at this. Offended, he defensively explained how he figured out who's who in the Cullens.

"Cute," Rosalie sneered at him. _At least he's not as stupid as Bella._

Edward heard this thought and he couldn't help but give a little nod and as he did, memories flashed before his mind's eye… when he first met Bella, when they first kissed, when he saved her from James, the time that he decided nothing serious would happen to his _love_ if she visits the wolves, the time he realized that _something_ could happen to Bella—and that was falling in love with a _werewolf_. Not only that, but cheating on him with_ Jacob_! If Edward had not wanted to surprise Bella that day…

_Edward smiled as he got out of his car. He just arrived at Bella's house. Sweet, sweet Bella! Edward had let her come to one of the wolves' bonfires. He missed her terribly. He knew that by now, she'd be back so he decided to surprise her with a visit. Then again, this won't just be a _visit_. He was going to propose to her—a serious and formal proposal. Then he was going to talk to Charlie—ask for his blessing. He has it all planned out._

_Edward went up the porch and rang the doorbell. No one answered. He rang it again. Still, no one answered._

She's probably just asleep, _Edward thought as he climbed a tree to have a look in her room—what he saw there nearly made him topple off the tree. If he was a human, he probably would've._

_Edward growled as he got of the tree and ran to the car. He didn't worry about neighbors seeing him—he just wanted to get out of here. You must be wondering why Edward didn't just break into Bella's house and confront her. Edward didn't do that for two reasons. One—he wanted Bella to tell him herself. He wanted to hear it from her—he wanted to hear why she betrayed him like that! Edward planned their first time together so well… he didn't even get a chance to come close. Edward's second reason is that he didn't want to kill anymore00unless he needed to protect his loved ones or feed on animals. If he went and confronted Belle…if he saw her in bed naked—with Jacob, of all people!—with the heavy stench of sex in the air…he could've killed the both of them._

_Edward ran through the woods—anguish filling his being. He wanted to scream but he didn't want anyone to know that he was easily affected by things like that—that he was vulnerable_

During that day, when Edward had gone home, Esme and the others immediately bombarded him with hugs and sympathy. It did nothing to make him feel better—especially Rosalie's 'I told you so'. Until, Alice showed him something—a vision of a black-haired teen. He and Edward were seated on the loveseat in the Cullen house. They were watching the others kid around and just having fun—well, actually, only the black-haired boy was watching them, Edward was watching _him_. Edward was watching how he reacted as he watched the Cullens go around on a normal day. Edward watched as he laughed at the sight of Jasper and Emmett wrestling, Alice predicting the outcome—Jasper winning, of course—Rosalie keeping an 'I don't care' thing going on, and Esme and Carlisle watching over their family happily. Then, he turned to Edward and—just seeing him smiling and happy… it melted Edward's frozen heart—stitched up the wounds in his heart. The future Edward smiled back and stared lovingly at the other teen. And then—they kissed. For Edward and Alice seeing that moment—was just _magical_.

Until just now, it was a mystery as to who the black-haired boy was. At first, Edward was skeptic. Why would he take interest in a _boy_? Now, though, he could finally understand. Harry seemed like a nice guy—he was handsome, too, even if Edward was quite embarrassed to admit it to himself. Plus, Harry smelled exquisite—but not in a food way. It was something that Edward wouldn't mind smelling his whole existence. Still, he wasn't used to the fact that _Harry_ was his mate.

Edward was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Harry speak—fume was more like it.

"Who're you calling cute?" he demanded, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He looked so _adorable_. Edward chuckled at the thought. Harry noticed this and opened his mouth to speak but the bell rang before he could even get a word out.

"Saved by the bell," Harry muttered to himself. "I can't believe it."

"You have Spanish next, right, Harry?" Alice said.

"Yes…"

"Oh, goodie! You have Emmett and Edward with you, then," Alice squealed. Edward raised an eyebrow in amusement while Emmett grinned widely. Harry shook his head, obviously amused at the siblings.

"Let's go then," Edward said, standing up. As the three walked to their next class, Edward realized, for the first time, that he couldn't read his mate's mind.

**AN: Did I go too fast on that one? Did I make Edward and Harry's meeting too platonic? Or maybe that was okay and I should give Harry a chance to meet his mate? Review, please? :D**


	4. A Visit to the Quileutes

**AN: Hey! Sorry this took longer than usual. I think every chapter after this will take longer than usual. I was reading Physics and The Lightning Thief while making this chapter and I'll be reading Introduction to Trigonometry and The Sea of Monsters while making the fifth chapter. I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **_**or**_** Twilight.**

**Chapter 4**

**A Visit to the Quileutes**

Edward walked over to his car, hands in his pockets. He was thinking about Harry. Ever since he realized that he couldn't read Harry's mind, he wondered if Harry was the same as Bella. It felt as if a brick wall prevented Edward from entering Harry's mind.

There was a lot to wonder about Harry. The most obvious thing was that Harry was _his_ mate. Next would be his scent. Even Jasper was comfortable with it. It was quite a relief for Jasper that at least _one_ human was safe. That he won't be attacking _this_ one human. Moreover, Harry was Edward's mate. Jasper didn't want to hurt him or else Edward would go to the Volturi and—just take a second walk into death's arms. How he knew? Edward once shared his contingency plans with Carlisle and privacy wasn't really something that's present in the Cullen house. Anyway, another thing that was quite different about Harry was his brick-protected mind. And then, when Bella's eyes showed her emotions, Harry—oh, he plainly showed his emotions but…it's like there's something he's holding back. He might look adorable but there's this _hurt_ Edward saw sometimes in Harry's eyes when they talked a while ago. It would come suddenly but it would go as suddenly as it came. He's so—_frustrating_! It's like Harry's open yet_ unopen_.

Edward grimaced as he got into his car

_I've got plenty of time to figure it out.

* * *

_

Harry ran to his car. He was being pursued by a boy named Mike. Mike was in Harry's Art class. He was cute—but not Harry's type. He acted like a puppy, for Merlin's sake!

As Harry neared his Bugatti Veyron, he noticed that Edward was in the silver Volvo that Harry had parked next to. Harry waved but Edward didn't wave back. When Harry squinted, Edward looked deep in thought. Harry decided not to bother him anymore.

Harry got into his car and started it. As he heard the engine start, he slumped onto the driver's seat. His first day had its good and bad points. The bad points were getting late and meeting such _annoying_ people. The good points… well, Harry could only think of one thing—the Cullens. _But_, as much as they were friendly, they were also peculiar. There was something about them that's… inhuman.

Well… _that_ would be one thing to talk about with the Quileutes. Harry was driving to La Push. He promised Billy Black that he'd come to have dinner there. Harry couldn't wait. He liked the Quileutes. He got along with them. He especially liked Leah. They connected instantly when they first met and they became friends. She became like a sister to him, actually. Later on, the boys told him that Leah wasn't really friendly around them, so the whole Harry-and-Leah-instantly-becoming-friends thing surprised them. Harry only laughed at them. The guys…well, Harry had different opinions about them. First of all, he respected Sam. He was a good leader. Then, a few of the guys were nice to talk to, like Embry and Seth. Embry, because he could actually engage in a conversation like and actual _intellectual_. Seth, because he had lots to say that were actually interesting. Though some get irritated, Harry was just amused by Seth's stories. On the other hand, some of the guys were annoying—Jacob and Paul, especially! Why, you ask? Is there really a need to explain? Anyway, they were quite annoying… but still fun to hang out with. Generally, he really liked the wolves. Plus, they were nice. They always took him with them when they ran. Oh, yeah. Harry's an animagus. He was a stag, of course. Anyway, the Quileutes were nice enough as to actually let him pet them. Once. But still, that was enough to touch Harry and make him happy. It let him know that they trusted him and, Harry figured, sort of cared.

Harry drove down the curb and parked in front of the Blacks' house. He opened the door to get out of the car but he didn't get a chance to do that immediately. Instead, he was bombarded with hugs. And they weren't letting go.

"Can't—breathe," Harry gasped. Harry heard chuckles before he felt the hugs loosen.

"We missed ya, Harry," Seth said excitedly. Harry was coughing, taking a breath with his eyes closed. He was bending down, his hands on his knees. Upon hearing Seth, he looked up at them and playfully glared.

"Seth. Jared. Figured," he rasped. Then, he stood up and flashed them a smile. "I missed you too."

"Come on. The others are inside. Leah missed you so much. She's more excited than we are," Jared said, a wide grin on his face.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jared replied. It was like he actually believed what he was saying.

"Have you looked in a mirror, Jared?" Harry mused. Jared glared at him, understanding what Harry was talking about.

"He's serious, Harry," Seth commented.

"Yeah. She _is_ more excited than we are. She just doesn't show it like we do," Jared said.

"Well, she _is_ Leah," Harry muttered. "Come on. Let's go."

Harry jogged up the house and went inside, Seth and Jared right behind him.

"Hey! What's for dinner?" Harry said as he entered, grinning. He slumped down on the couch next to Leah. The wolves were watching TV. A basketball game was on.

"Sue cooked up some of her famous fish fillets while Emily baked some _muffins_!" Paul exclaimed happily, obviously hungry. "Nice to see you again, by the way."

"Yeah," the others chorused.

"Sounds like you're here, Harry," an amused voice suddenly said before Harry could respond.

"Hey, Billy."

"Come on, boys. Dinner's ready," Billy said, maneuvering his wheelchair back to the dining room. At this, everyone ran to the dining room. Well, everyone except Harry and Leah—who were, more or less, the _sophisticated_ ones in the group. Or patient. That could work, too.

"It's been boring without having you to talk to," Leah said as they walked.

"You have the guys to talk to…"

"Those idiots?"

"I missed you too," Harry chuckled.

"Sit down, you two," Sue said as they entered the room.

"Those fish fillets smell _phenomenal_, Sue," Harry praised.

"Oh, thank you," Sue said, cheeks pink. Harry immediately took a fillet and took a bite as soon as he took a seat,

"Mmm… Tastes good, too," Harry said.

"Well, that's Sue's famous fish fillet for ya," Quil said.

"Oh, boys! Quit flattering me!" Sue exclaimed. Her face was now as red as a Weasley. Harry was smiling at Sue, silently telling her he'll stop, when he noticed something, He nibbled on a muffin—which, mind you, tasted great… he should compliment Emily later—before he asked.

"Hey, where's Jacob?" Harry asked. He only noticed it now. Jacob wasn't there with them, eating dinner. Everyone quieted upon hearing Harry's question. There was a tension in the air that wasn't there before. Sam broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"He's… you could say that he's grounded," he said gruffly.

"Why?"

"Harry, why don't we talk about this later?" Billy said. His tone demanded Harry to agree.

"Uhh—sure."

Tension stilled filled the air. And then the icebreaker was provided by the most unlikely person ever.

"These muffins taste great, Emily," Leah said as she munched on a chocolate flavored one.

"Oh… Err… Thanks, Leah."

* * *

"So, what's up with Jacob?"

Harry and Billy were on the porch. The wolves were inside, watching television _again_.

"He did something… immoral, I suppose," Billy sighed. Harry raised an eyebrow. _Immoral?_

"He—do you know the Cullen?" Billy suddenly asked.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask you about them. They seem… inhuman"

"They _are_. They're vampires," Billy revealed. Vampires, huh? Well, that _did_ explain everything. Ice cold skin, pale complexion, Jasper's pained expression… They're eyes, though…

"Animal feeders?" Harry guessed.

"Vegetarian, they call themselves," Billy confirmed. Then, he went back to the issue concerning Jacob.

"Well… you see, one of the vampires—Edward," Harry's ears perked up at this, "He had a girlfriend named Bella. Bella came here once, to a bonfire and Jacob—he just wanted to get back at Edward. You see, he like Bella—and, no, he didn't imprint on her. Oh, and do notice I used the past tense. He _liked_ her. That day… he was just using her—to get to Edward and he did. He got revenge. How? Well… he convinced Bella to have sex with him when he knew Edward was coming. Before you react—he didn't really need to force her into doing it. She was al for it, actually. Quite disgusting, actually. Anyway, he left her after that. We understand why he did that… but we still had to punish him. It was quite immoral, after all."

Harry was angry. Mad. Furious. The light bulb lighting the porch burst,

"You seem mad," Billy said calmly.

"That _bitch_," Harry growled. He didn't know exactly why he felt so angry at Bella. It could be that it's because Harry knew what it felt like to be betrayed by the one you love but something inside him… wanted to protect Edward. To hold him. To be the one who made him happy again.

"I—I need to go, Billy," Harry muttered. "I'll visit whenever I can."

"Okay, then."

"Bye."

Harry hurriedly got in his car and drove to his house. He had _a lot_ to think about.

_I can't believe that there's a possibility that I'm in love with a vampire._

When Harry arrived, he went straight to his bedroom. He figured that if, now, he knew that the Cullens were vampires, then he should let them know that he knew. And, if he loved Edward or at least wanted to stay friends with the whole lot, then he should tell them his story. Tomorrow, Harry decided.

_And then, I'd find _some_ way to deal with Bella._

**AN: I personally think this chapter sucked. A lot. Anyway, I've got the next chapter planned out and there'll be some romance in either the fifth or sixth chapter since I don't know how long it would take Harry to tell the Cullens about his past… Anyway, I'll be reading The Titan's Curse and some more Trigonometry for the next chapter. Please, please, review! **


	5. Stupid Psychic Pixie Vampire

**AN: Hey! I've been reading The Titan's Curse and The Battle of the Labyrinth while writing this. I already have a PJO plot running in my mind but I'm pretty nervous. PJO fanfiction readers are scary. Seriously scary. Flames everywhere. I shudder when I think of them. TTATT Anyway, this chapter is pretty much boring. Except for the end. It's less boring. :D I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 5**

**Stupid Psychic Pixie Vampire**

"Alice… look, I need to tell you something," Harry whispered to his seatmate, who was a pixie-like vampire named Alice Cullen. He just found out last night about the Cullens being vampires, thanks to the Quileutes, and now, he was going to tell the Cullens about his past. He felt that it would be the right thing, especially since he might be in love with one of them—Edward. So, now Harry expected Alice to shrug and say, "Okay. What is it?". Well, what she _actually_ said surprised Harry.

"Yeah. You know that we're vampires," Alice said with a wide grin. She looked as if this happened everyday. Or maybe she looked like she knew this would happen and she's practiced it a thousand times before.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked in a low voice, eyes wide in surprise.

"I can see the future!" Alice squealed. Harry snorted at this, remembering Trelawney and her fake death predictions.

"This is the real thing, you know. I'm telling the truth," Alice said, hurt. Harry looked at Alice, pondering. She seemed genuinely hurt. Besides, it didn't seem like she was joking. Well… if she could really see the future, then—.

"You're going to ask me what you're going to say next," Alice predicted, rolling her golden eyes. "So… my place after school?"

Harry glared at her, finally believing and said, "Fine."

Alice gave Harry one last time before she turned to face the front of the classroom.

_Probably to pretend to listen to a lesson she's heard a hundred times before,_ Harry thought. Then, he softly chuckled. Alice heard and raised a brow quizzically. Harry smiled and shook his head. Alice went back to pretending to listen to Mr. Payne, their History teacher. Harry allowed himself one more chuckle before finally tuning in to the lesson.

_That went well.

* * *

_

"So, what's so important, that Alice had to drag you here?" Emmett asked Harry.

"Well, for one, I—," Harry started, but he was interrupted by Alice.

"He knows we're vampires!"

"Don't I get to tell _anyone_ about what I found out?" Harry exclaimed indignantly, glaring at Alice.

"What can I say? I'm psychic," she replied, childishly sticking her tongue out. Harry responded by huffing and crossing his arms. He heard some of the Cullens chuckle and decided to be serious again. Alice seemed to think of the same thing. Or maybe she just _predicted_ that this would happen. Not that he didn't like it or that he hated Alice, but he just couldn't get used to the fact that Divination could actually be real. Back to the present…

"Anyway, I also came here to tell you about myself—my past, I mean," Harry told them. "Besides, I figured that if I know your secret, then you should know mine."

At this, all of the Cullens looked interested. Maybe except Rosalie. She looked indifferent. Harry shrugged this off and told the Cullens about his past. About his parents dying, Voldemort, his Hogwarts days, Sirius, the War, the betrayal of the Weasleys… He did his best not to break down in front of them. While he told them, memories played in his mind. He had to blink back the tears a lot of times and his voice cracked more than once but he still didn't cry and he was proud of that because it hurt—a lot.

"Oh my goodness," Esme said as soon as he finished. Esme looked shocked, as well as Carlisle. Lice looked worried. Edward was… fuming, actually. Emmett was, too, but what surprised Harry was that Rosalie seemed mad, too.

_Even a vampire like Rosalie has feelings,_ Harry reasoned with himself.

"He did—that to you?" Edward asked through his teeth, with his hands were balled into fists. Harry could only imagine steam coming out of his ears.

"Yes. Yes, he did…" Harry said softly. He was sort of touched by Edward's anger towards Ron because it showed that he cared. But then again… as much as Harry wanted Ron dead, he didn't want to dwell on his past anymore. Unless, of course, if Ron bothers him again, which, Harry thought, shouldn't be happening very soon if Ron had an actual brain. "But, that's the past… so I suppose I don't really care anymore."

"You sure, Harry? 'Cause if you have some second thoughts…" Emmett said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm pretty sure," Harry assured him chuckling. He stopped mid-chuckle. Then again… Ron wasn't the brightest person Harry's met. "Actually, you'll be the first to know if I have some second thoughts."

"Harry, if I may ask, it's about magic—," Carlisle started, but was interrupted by a clapping Emmett.

"Oh—magic! I wanna see some magic," he said, bouncing in his seat. He just went from protective big brother to excited five year old in a few seconds. Harry looked at Carlisle to ask is he could—or should—demonstrate something for Emmett and he nodded.

"Okay, but I'm only going to do a simple and not dangerous spell. Is that fine?" Harry asked, taking out his wand. He didn't use it but he brought it at school, just in case. Some sort of safety measure. Anyway Harry pointed to a vase and cast the charm.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The vase rose and Harry let it do some flips before he set it down carefully. Emmett was bouncing the whole time.

"Cool! Could you do that to me, too?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Err… Yes, I can—but, next time, okay?"

Emmett pouted but said, "Okay."

"You were saying, Carlisle?"

"Yes, well, the magic—where does it come from?"

"There are theories… I'm afraid I can't explain them as well as a book can. I've got some back at my house covering that topic. I've also got some books on healing potions, if you're interested. I could hand them to Alice and she'll give them to you tomorrow," Harry suggested.

"Yes, of course. Thank you," Carlisle said, obviously thrilled at new knowledge. Harry glanced at his watch and was surprised. It was pretty late. He realized that he was tired.

"I should go," Harry announced, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, perhaps you should," Esme agreed. Harry stood up and headed out.

"You should ask him out," Alice whispered to Edward. Edward was instantly pulled out from his thoughts. He was thinking about—well, Harry. Edward thought that Harry was the bravest person he ever met. Also, the most forgiving. If he didn't care about what that fake Ron kid had done anymore… Personally, Edward wanted to pulverize that bastard. If Ron made the mistake to come near Harry again—he will find a way to hurt Ron. Edward was imagining different way of killing Ron when Alice spoke to him.

"What?" Edward said, surprised.

"Ask him out. Now. Before he leaves!" Alice said, glaring at him, daring him to contradict. If looks could incinerate, Edward would've been a pile of vampire ashes right then and there.

"Okay, okay! I'm going," Edward said, arms up in surrender. He ran vampire speed outside the house and found Harry starting up the engine of his car. Edward went up to that driver's side of the car and knocked on the window. Harry noticed and rolled down the window.

"Yes?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Saturday…" Edward said, adding in a crooked smile. He asked fast. For one, Harry seemed really tired. He didn't want to shorten Harry's sleep by stuttering like a nervous fool. Second—well, he _was_ nervous. This was his second attempt at a relationship and the first one obviously didn't work out well. He just hoped Harry would even say _yes_.

"Sure!" Harry said. He looked pretty surprised but pleased. Edward grinned at Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Until then," Edward murmured, stepping back. He noticed that Harry's cheeks were tinted pink, and smiled. Harry rolled his window back up but before he could close it completely, he heard Alice bellow.

"You'll have a splendid time!"

Harry blushed even more and quickly drove away but not without giving Edward a last wave. While driving back, Harry thought about Edward. He couldn't believe it! Edward asked _him_ out. _And_, Edward kissed him. On the cheek… Harry shook his head. He was acting like a schoolgirl. Then, a thought entered his mind. Alice would now be seeing his date with Edward. Then, she'll give Harry some mysterious hints about it—what Edward planned—at school. She'll probably take him shopping. Harry shuddered at that thought. _Shopping_.

_Stupid psychic pixie vampire._

**AN: So… I hope you review! Pretty please? Anyway, I've got the next two chapters planned out. By the way, I sort of foreshadowed events. It's quite obvious. Better than evil Bella. That girl can't even manage to walk on flat ground. __ (No offense to all those clumsy people out there!)**


	6. A Date Between Mates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

**A Date between Mates**

The week flew by quickly for Harry. He managed to arrive at school on time. His teachers didn't seem so mean now. Of course, Jessica and some of her friends were avoiding him. She must've told them about her first—and probably, last—time talking to him. _Trying_ to talk to him, anyway. People didn't really mind him. Probably because he hung out with the Cullens. The Cullens were outrageously perfect but most people would stay away. Survival instincts. Harry wouldn't blame them. The Cullens were vampires. Not that that mattered to Harry. He knew that not all Dark Creatures are evil.

Well, Harry didn't mind _so_ much to the point that he'd go on a date with one—Edward. They were going to have a date on Saturday—which, incidentally, was that day. He was sort of flustered. Apart from his date with Cho Chang during his fifth year at Hogwarts—and that definitely did not end well—he's never been on a date before. Thankfully, Alice didn't take him shopping. Apparently, she didn't he'd her help this one time. It doesn't mean he'll escape her clutches next time, but still… Thanks Merlin.

He wondered what Edward planned… Whatever it was, Harry was sure that he'd have a great time. He has fun just hanging out with him. What more, a date? Anyway, Edward told him that he'd pick him up at four in the afternoon. What would they do that would need to be so late in the afternoon?

_I guess I'll just have to wait to find out.

* * *

_

There were only ten minutes left until four o' clock and Harry felt _very_ nervous—jumpy. He was wearing a grey hoodie over a white shirt he bought at the Ministry of Magic. It said 'Magic'. Big surprise there. He bought it before Voldemort's fall and the Ministry wasn't really up to being creative that time. Anyway, he was also wearing white trousers and black sneakers. It was all casual.

Harry heard a knock and went to get the door. He allowed himself one deep breath before he opened the door.

"Hey," Harry said, grinning at Edward. All his nervousness instantly disappeared.

_It's just Edward,_ he thought to himself.

"Let's go," Edward said, offering Harry his arm. Harry took it, closed and locked the door to his house, and then, they walked to Edward's silver Volvo. Once Edward was driving, Harry couldn't help but ask him what he had planned.

"So… Where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Edward told him, chuckling. Harry could only glare. He didn't really expect Edward to tell him. Besides, he liked surprises.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are wet there yet?"

"Not yet," Edward said, amusement leaking from his voice. Harry peered at him, thing, _'Wow, he's patient'_. Harry's been bugging him for the past few minutes, asking him, "Are we there yet?" and all he does is answer 'no' or some variation of it.

"Edward… would it be okay if I asked you about… Bella?" Harry asked cautiously. Edward tensed a little at Harry's question, his hands tightened over the steering wheel, but he answered.

"Sure."

"How did you get to dating her?" Harry asked. It was something that Edward didn't expect. Why? Well… it was something that brought happy memories back, and most people would just find a way for him to hate Bella more. This made Edward relax a little. He decided that Harry deserved to know, and so, he told Harry. Edward told him about Bella's first day, how she smelled to him, how impenetrable her mind was, how starstruck she had been about her new vampire boyfriend, the incident with James—and realizing that she didn't really _love_ him. Harry didn't interrupt him while he was talking. A long silence followed but was eventually broken by Harry.

"Can you read _my_ mind?" he asked. Edward could tell that it wasn't something he said to just break the silence. Harry was genuinely curious.

"No… I can't" Edward replied.

"is that why we're here? On this date? You're curious about me because you can't read my mind?" Harry said. It was so straightforward that Edward flinched, but he couldn't help but admire Harry for that.

"Honestly? It was a factor, but I really like you and the reason I asked you out on this date is that you could get to know me," Edward admitted.

"So that _I_ could get to know you?" Harry asked, surprised at the way he said it.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Edward said, an eyebrow raised.

"You say it like you already know me," Harry said.

"Not exactly… look, don't be alarmed, but the reason I feel that I already sort of know you is because you're my mate," Edward said, looking at Harry and locking eyes with him. Edward looked serious as he softly told this to Harry.

"I'm your—mate?" Harry said, eyes wide. Whether in surprise or disgust, Edward didn't know, but he hoped it was only in surprise. He only nodded in confirmation.

"That's… nice, I guess," Harry muttered, shrugging and averting his eyes toward the road. Edward did the same before speaking.

"Nice?"

"Yeah. I mean, I like you, too. I would love to be your mate," Harry said as he looked at Edward and patted his arm. When Edward turned to his mate, he found Harry's eyes sparkling with happiness. Edward smiled his crooked smile and held Harry's hand. A comfortable silence fell between them, each content just feeling the other near him.

* * *

By five-fifteen, Edward told Harry that they were almost there, and by five-thirty, Harry found himself on a private beach, sitting on the sand near the sea, cuddling with Edward. They talked as the sun went down and met the calm sea. A silence fell as they witnessed the last bits of the sun disappear, marveling not only in the beauty of nature but also in the newfound feeling of peace, love and comfort.

When Harry's stomach growled, Edward took off and got something from the car. It turned out that he packed Harry a candle-lit picnic dinner. While Harry ate, they talked even more.

They learned many things about each other that night and they were happy about it. They only loved each other more.

For Edward, it was like a dream come true—to be on a date with Harry… would be something that he'd want to do again and again just so he could be with Harry and just talk. It was so unlike what he had with Bella. This wasn't just curiosity and lust—it was love. He loved Harry and at the same time, he knew that Harry loved him, too. Knowing this made Edward happy because it meant that Harry won't leave him.

For Harry, it was natural and worry-free. There was no pressure to prove himself. He _knew_ Edward wouldn't just betray him. If being with Edward means being a vampire—to be immortal—then he will allow them to turn him when the time is right.

Harry felt appreciated, loved, understood… It was all he hoped for.

Well, he's just about to learn that peace and happiness don't always last long…

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that! XDD Review?**


End file.
